Love Is Like A Snow
by SUcanfly
Summary: Tentang perasaan, persahabatan, dan cinta. warning:isi gak sesuai judul,typo everywhere. MinYoon YoonMin MinGa fanfiction Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi RnR Juseyooo


_On this moonlit night_

 _Should I confess to you with a trembling heart?  
Will you tell me first?  
You might catch me and my hidden heart_

 **~Love Is Like a Snow~**

 **(special for Christmas)**

 **Author : SUcanfly**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Main Pair : MinYoon/MinGa**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

 _You came to me in one breath, making my heart flutter_ _  
_ _How far have we come? My heart is pounding_ _  
_ _I try to pretend nothing's wrong but what do I do about my red face?_

Hari ini hari minggu, seperti biasa aku menunggunya disini. Di bawah pohon rindang tempat pertama kali kami bertemu, tempat pertama kali kami menjalin sebuah pertemanan yang sudah berkembang menjadi persahabatan. Kisah itu dimulai ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun sedangkan dia masih berumur empat tahun. Aku dan dia bertemu disini karena waktu itu aku menangis saat terjatuh dan dia yang menenangkanku.

Ah, itu dia. Dia datang. Tampan, mengapa dia sangat tampan sekali ? Semakin dekat, kulihat dia semakin tampan saja, astaga jantungku ini kenapa hehh. Entah kenapa jantungku selalu seperti ini Jika Jimin, Park Jimin –orang itu- dekat denganku, membelaiku, menyentuhku, menggandeng tanganku, aku selalu seperti ini. Bahkan wajahku memerah. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Sudah siap hyung ? Sudah menunggu lama? Maafkan aku hyung.. Aku bangun kesiangan tadi hehe" ucapnya dan aku hanya menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa jim.. Aku tahu kebiasaan burukmu. Ayo kita berangkat" ucapku lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Eyy.. hyung tunggu" jawab nya lalu berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya ia merambil tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aih lagi-lagi begini, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, wajahku memerah. Ada apa dengan ku sebenarnya ?

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa kau sakit hm?" ucap Jimin sambil mengelus pipiku menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia menggandeng tangan kananku. Wajahku pun semakin memerah tidak terkontrol.

"A-ahh.. Jimin-ah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Hyung hanya- hanya kedinginan.. Yaa kedinginan" jawabku gugup. Sungguh aku gugup sekali.

"Benarkah ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang hm?" setelah itu Jimin melepaskan jaket tebalnya dan hendak memasangkan jaket tersebut kepadaku. Dengan cepat aku menahannya.

"Tidak Jim. Nanti kau yang mati kedinginan"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, asal Yoongi hyung tidak kedinginan"

"Tidak aku tidak mau" ucapku berjalan duluan. Jimin memasangkan jaket nya kembali lalu dengan cepat berjalan di sebelahku dan menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Sudah mendingan?" tanyanya, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk karena tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sungguh Jimin mengapa bisa membuatku seperti ini ?

 _I try hiding my heart, I try denying it but when I look into your eyes, I shake_ _  
_ _I tell myself that we can never be but I can't help it_

Disaat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling mmbahagiakan dalam hidupku, melihatmu tertidur di pahaku, di bawah pohon tempat kita berdua biasa bertemu, adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Aku sangat menyukainya saat saat melihat wajah tenangmu saat tidur. Melihatmu begini saja rasanya aku bahagia Jim. Ku elus pipinya, perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Ku kecup pelan dahi nya agar ia tak terbangun. Tapi aku salah, dia bangun. Matilah kau Min Yoongi,

"H-hyung.." ucapnya sambil menatapku kaget.

Ku pikir aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku ini padamu Park Jimin. Aku pikir aku hanya sekedar mengagumimu ternyata aku salah, aku mencintaimu Park Jimin.

"M-maafkan aku Jim.." setelahnya aku langsung pergi berlari mengabaikan Jimin yang terus memanggilku.

Aku tahu Jim kau tidak akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku tahu kau menyukai Jeon Jungkook adik kelas mu. Aku tahu karena kau selalu menceritakannya kepadaku. Maafkan aku Jim.

 _Shining like the white snow, scented like a flower  
Softly, softly, will you go a bit slow?_

 _I can't fall asleep because I'm thinking of you  
On this moonlit night_

Hahh ku buang nafasku asal lalu berbaring di tempat tidurku. Memikirkannya saja membuatku taku. Takut akan kehilangan Jimin. Takut jika Jimin menjauhiku karena kejadian tadi sore.

"Yoongi-ya.. Ayo makan malam dulu nak.." Ah itu ibuku.

"Aniya eomma.. Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan.." Ibuku pun mengangguk lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Akupun menatap langit-langit kamarku. Tiba-tiba wajah terkejut Jimin terbayang. Aku mengacak wajahku asal.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku Jimin ? Aku sungguh takut…" ucapku seorang diri tanpa sadar setetes air mata menetes dari manik hitamku.

"Bahkan aku menangis karena mu bodoh ! Aku tidak bisa tidur"

 _Should I confess to you with a trembling heart?_ _  
_ _Will you tell me first?_ _  
_ _You might catch me and my hidden heart_

TRINGG~

Ponselku berbunyi pagi-pagi begini hah mengganggu saja. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk aku pun menggapai ponselku yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Ku buka pesan tersebut.

 _ **From Jiminie**_

 _ **Hyung, jam 8 ketempat biasa. Ku tunggu.**_

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah Jimin benar-benar ingin memutuskan persahabatan ini karena aku telah mengingkarinya ? Kenapa Jimin menyuruhku ke sana ? Padahal diluar sangat dingin sekali karena salju sedang turun.

Akhirnya aku bergegas ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap, dan sarapan. Sekarang masih pukul tujuh, jika aku kesana sekarang kemungkinan akan sampai jam setengah delapan. Setengah jam menunggu bukan waktu yang lama bukan ? Jadi ku putuskan untuk berangkat sekarang.

"Eomma.. Aku pergi dulu.. Terimakasih sarapannya"

"Hati-hati sayang.. Salju di luar lumayan lebat"

Aku melangkahkan kaki mungilku keluar pekarangan rumahku. Beberapa menit kemudia aku sampai di tempat tersebut. Ku dudukkan diriku di bangku di bawah pohon tersebut. Hahh dingin sekali. Masih empat puluh lima menit lagi jam delapan. Baiklah akan ku tunggu.

Aku menunduk menatap sepatuku, huh aku sangat takut sekarang.

"Masih setengah jam lagi jam delapan, apa kau selalu seperti ini?" aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba suara tersebut mengejutkanku yang membuatku hamper terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kau lucu sekali hyung" ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku agak bergeser menjauh dari Jimin. Sungguh aku tidak berani menatapnya saat ini.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan"

"Jika kau ingin aku menjauhimu aku akan menjauhimu dengan senang hati Jim, tapi ku mohon tetap izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu" ucapku cepat dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meminta seseorang yang ku cintai untuk menjauhiku hyung ? Apa kau ingin membunuhku ? Kau membuatku hampir mati kemarin hyung. Aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan dirimu yang mencium dahiku. Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya. Hyung aku mencintaimu" Setelah perkataan panjang Jimin aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua itu. Ku tatap wajah Jimin lalu mengerjap pelan.

'APA ? AKU TIDAK BERMIMPI?' ucapku tak percaya dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, bersedia kah dirimu menjadi milikku selamanya hyung ? Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Yoongi hyung ?"

"Tapi-"

"Jimin tidak terima penolakan hyung" setelah itu Jimin menarik tengkukku dan mencium lembut bibirku. Hari itu adalah hari yang tak terlupakan sepanjang sejarah hidupku. Hari dimana aku bisa mendapatkan cintaku. Hari dimana aku sangat bahagia. Menjadi seorang kekasih Park Jimin merupakan hal yang tak pernah ku sangka.

 **-END-**


End file.
